A’New’life
by shaylonjackson
Summary: She sefish , impatient and a little insecure
1. Cp1

The sound of my dad knocking on my door might have been the worst sound in the world. Great, first thing in the morning and I already have a headache. I got up to put on a clean shirt and walk towards the door.

"What." I said to him annoyed.

He studied my face probably looking at the black eye I got from last nights' boxing match.

"He got you good. Did you win?" he asked grinning

"Yes, I won in the first round." I said proudly.

"That's my boy. By the way, don't forget to pick your sister up today. I would do it but they called me in today. After you pick her up, head to the school and register her then come straight home so you can order a pizza for dinner tonight. I'll leave some money for you on the table when I leave for work."

As soon as my dad left I started to think about my half sister. She is one year older than me. Her mom left my dad when she was a month old and took her with her. Dads never seen either of them since. Because of that, I've never met my sister. He met my mom a few months after she left and then I happened. I never met my her mom was kinda racist because I was half black and she didn't want her to be around me I wonder what she was like is she nice or mean like her mom I really hope she nice. Only why she coming to live with my me and my dad because she was being bullied at her last school because kid found out that she was bi sexual and it got so bad that she tried to kill her self and her mom didn't try to-stop what's going on with her and when my dad found out he flip out and sued her for cusady lucky she didn't put up a fight and just sent her packing and come live with us I'm happy that she coming to live with us and I hope I can help her get though what's happening to her. When I got to the airport port she was already waiting in the front to get pick up I got out car so I can give her a huge it look like she needed it because she started crying when we hugged we stud there for a minute till she calm down.

Sorry about that she said I was I'm just happy to finally meet you my name is Bella she said letting me go

Nice to finally meet Bella I'm Elliot.

As we got in car we and started to head to the school. we talk to get to know about each other we actually have a lot incoming when we got to the school really wanted to talk to her about what happened at her last school. She

Bella I know this is out of nowhere I wanted to tell you that you can talk to me about what happened at your last you know I'm here for you and I want to help you you don't have to tell me or dad yet but I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you. She sat there for a moment In silence till she started talking again and what she told me was to most fuck up thing I ever heard.

When some of the guys at my old school found out I was bi they will

She paused for a few minutes and started to cry

Th... they will push me in the school locker rooms and ... rape me she said crying out. All I can do is hold her and brush her while she cry's on my chest I was to angry to say anything so mad that I couldn't protect her when she needed someone to. When she got up from my chest I saw the bandages on her rist I took her hand and started rubbing her rist with my thumb.

I'm so sorry Bella that you whent though this horrible thing I just hate my self that I couldn't be there to protect you I cry out.

It ok I know it's not your fault you didn't know she said as she hugged me.

After all of that happen in car we went to school to get her registered.

Soon after I got my sister registered she had to go to the bathroom. Five minutes went by As I waited for her I can hear someone yelling in the halls

Watch it bitch said unowned girl

S...sorry the brunette said

Maybe you should watch where your going next before I give you something to bump it she said

Hey I yelled

get away from her before for I give you something to bump into you

The girl didn't say anything she didn't even comment back all the anger in her face when to hurt she seem like she wanted to say something but left instead

Who was that my sister said as I took her hand to pick her up

Rosalie hale


	2. Ch2

RPOV

I fuck up I Fuck up I how can I been so rude to my mates sister like that she just moved here and I act luck a fucking bitch. how am I supposed to get to know him if he hates I just want to be close to him it brakes my undead hart that I'm not near him I hate it that I'm not in is arms.

" are you still mopping about that human you shouldn't even want to be with him you just be putting all of us in danger asshole of a brother said walking in. "

Shut the fuck up Edward you don't understand you never found your mate it's killing me every dayI shouted .

I ran out the house I couldn't stand to be around him or anyone right know I ran to my favorite waterfall spot I like to come here when I feel overwhelmed around my family. I lay down to listen ether falls to drown out all my problems I had today so I can think about how to fix this mess i made Maybe I can go talk to him and say I'm sorry it will be the first step to be with my mate. It took me a minute or two to get to house but when I got to his door I couldn't bring my self to knock on the door all I can hear is the most beautiful sound in the world. I look through the window to see my mate play the piano

(Can anybody find me somebody to love

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet

(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)

Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life

I work 'til I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

'Til the tears run down from my eyes

Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh, Lord

Ooh somebody, ooh somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Can anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)

I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)

I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love love love

Find me somebody to love

Find me somebody to love

Somebody somebody somebody somebody

Somebody find me

Somebody find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Find me somebody to love)

Ooh

(Find me somebody to love)

Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love

Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me

Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)

Ooh (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!

Somebody find me, find me love)

I wanted to to cry because I can feel his pain in that song has he been looking for someone too I couldn't take this anymore I'm going to go talk to him I need to talk to him I went back to his door I stood i don't know how long but before i made the choice to knock my mate open the door.

"Hey is all can say

"Hey? What are you doing here he said confused

" I came here to apologize to your sister I was so rude to here and she didn't deserve that I said

" no she didn't she already has a lot on her plate already he said

"Is she here I said

" yes but she's asleep right now

" oh ok do you mind if I hangout with you today .

" I guess? I'm not that fun to be around though and I have to go play the piano a my job tonight you can come and watch if you want

"I would love to I said.

"Do you want to come in its really cold out here he said

We got to know each other in the past few hours I found out he likes jazz music his favorite movies are rocky and that new queen movie that just came out and that he wants to become a pro boxer. I don't like the fact that my mate is getting beaten up every other day but I don't want to to ruin something he loves.

"Why do you sit alone at lunch? I said

"I don't really like to talk to anyone i just like to keep to my self I feel like people will just let me down.

"Then why did you decide to talk me.

"I don't know this might sound strange but I feel drowned to you.

I look in in his eyes I can tell that he means it. I Decided take the leap of faith and get closer and take his hand and pull him to me.

"Can I kiss you.

He looks at and nods yes but as I reach to his lips my rings.

"Sorry I need to answer this.

" it's fine you can yous the back yard if you want.

Sooner I got out side I answered my phone.

" what do you want James I thought I told you not to call me anymore after I told I will never be with you.

" well that's not nice Rosey all I wanted to say is hi.

" well I don't care what you want I going to hang up now I need to get back to my mate.

"So you found your mate ? I can't expect that sweet hart I'm the only person who can have you see you soon.

"FUCK YOU CREEP

I hang up on him I can't stand him he's been trying to get in my pants for 20 years and he can't take a hint I don't even know how he keeps getting my number. I walk back in the house to see Elliot in the same spot where I left him I walk straight to him sat on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Do you want to talk this to my room?

"No take me right here as I rip is shirt I said.

"AHHHHHH somebody HELP.

"BELLA Elliot yells and runs up stares.

Sooner I got up the stairs and in two Bella's room all I can do is scream there was blood everywhere bella was on the ground in puddle of blood she is still alive but her back was broken. And my mate on the ground with a knife in his gut and James standing next to. James jump out the window and got away but I didn't care about that right now I ran straight to Elliot and take the knife out of him and grab his arm so I can tarn him so I can save his life.


	3. Ch3

EPOV

I woke up some somewhere I didn't know. scared out mine I jump off the i can so fast I crash through the door.

"What the fuck is going on" I ran down stairs To see Rosalie , Bella and another lady I didn't know. " Elliot you're ok" Bella said hugging me. "What's going on here how are me and Bella ok ?Last thing I remember is Bella covered in her own blood and being stabbed by your sicko ex boyfriend" "he was never my boyfriend. He only Attack you because he found out you were my mate when he called me last. What are mates? Mate are when are kind fines are soulmates and Rosalie is dear the other women walk towards me. "Sorry I'm esma by the way.

What do you mean are kind what's going on? "Where vampires Elliot Rosalie said coming up to me grabbing my hand. I had to save you guys I had to save you your mate don't you feel it. When I look in her eyes I do feel it all I can think about is to keep her safe and love her for the rest of my eternal life but I also have anger towards her right now. "We need to head home dad is probably wondering where we are he's probably freaking out right now because of all the blood on the ground I said walking past Rosalie.

"Elliot I really need sit down said grabbing my hand leading me to the couch. It took few minutes for her to say something but it felt like forever.

"James killed dad he waited for him to come home and drained him of his blood. " there going to have a funeral for him tomorrow. "Tomorrow? We only been asleep for a few hours.

"Elliot you been asleep for four days. it takes three to four to become one.

"I couldn't believe it all I can think about is about all the good times with him and just thinking that I'm never going to see him again never going talk to him anymore he's never going to see Bella get married and give her away to the person she loves never meet his grand kids all because a sicko path got jealous. "Baby please calm down it be fine I know you're hurting right now but your emotions are every where right now because your a new born. "Don't tell me to calm down and don't call me baby this is all your fault if you just stayed away none of this would have happened. "You don't mean that I know this is my fault and I'm really really sorry about your dad I can't think about how much you're hurting right now but I can help you get though this she said hurt. I didn't answer her I couldn't even look at her I just left went back to my room to be alone.

The next day i decided to see my dad funeral I wanted to say goodbye before I leave town I can't stay here anymore It just hurt to much to stay and be around her right now I know she is my mate and I do feel something but my anger is to much to stay in this town. After the funeral esma took me to the Canadian border to wait for her cousin form Alaska to meet. " thank you for setting this up and for taking care of my sister when I'm gone. " I wish you would stay and wish this could work out with my daughter dear but to warn you not being around your mate it feels like your not complete and the mate ting pull will always try to push you together.

Ten minutes later went by and a esma friend finally came. "Tanya it's good to see you. It's good to see too cousin I been way too long so who is this handsome man. " this is Elliot swan but before you try and claim him he is Rosalie mate. " I see so why is she not here . esma explains everything in that happening in the past few days. " I'm so sorry that happened to you honey I hope I can you feel better you will love it in Alaska and I can't wait for you to meet my sisters and the rest of my family.

" hey esma can you give this letter to my sister and tell my sister I'm sorry I'm leaving with out saying good bye And tell Rosalie I'm sorry too and tell her that I need time to think. " I will dear please take care of your self. I will take great care of him dear cousin great care.

As esma left me and Tanya ran straight to Alaska to here home and start of my life.


	4. Ch4

5 years later

It's been five years since my change five years since that Monster killed my dad and five years since I seen her. I been living with tanya here sister It's been great there really good people and been like family to me it took awhile for Tanya to stop trying to get in my pants but she finally understood that I have a mate and she has to respect that. Kate is amazing she help me train how to fight as vampire and to yous my power. I have the power to control fire it's a scary gift because vampires can die by just a drop of fire but I can only burn the people I hate and when I find that monster that killed my dad I'm going to make sure there's nothing left of him.

Today is my monthly get together with my sister see her every month for the past five years. In my first year since I was change when we met up she told Edward tried to claim her as his mate. Bella had to kick his ass over and over again till he understands that she is not his. Rosalie tried many times to come up here to see me but Bella had to stop her for the first year I was gone. it's was like Esme said the bond between me and her is telling me to go to her but I can't.

"I can I come with you Kate said."

"Why"

"Because in the five years I met you never met her you go anywhere in the USA to see for a week and you never bring her to meet us and I'm bored and I got nothing better to do so please take me I'm your second favorite sister" she said.

"Fine"

"I'll go pack "she said giggling.

It took us a day to get to to the hotel where we were meeting my sister I check us in and settled in unpacking and chatting with Kate till she gets here. Then out of nowhere I here a knock on the door and a baby crying behind it.

Kate opens the door to see a beautiful baby girl On the floor with a note.

"Who The Fuck would just leave a baby like this I'm going to...

"No leave It I can still hear her crying and saying this is the only way I said

I pick up note and started to read it.

( whoever is reading this please take care of my baby I'm not ready to be a mom and I can't raise her with her Monster of a dad she's a week old and she's healthy. please give her a good life)

"What are we going to do I'm not really a baby person. Kate said

"I'll raise her I always wanted kids but since I was tarn to a vampire I can't make them so here's my best chance to be a father. I said

"You be a great dad i know you will ,so...

"So what I laugh

"Is Rosalie going to be the mom Kate said.

"I don't know probably.

"Elliot this will be the best gift you ever give her rose always wanted to be a mom she never like this life and she wanted tarn if she had a choice but you're her mate she didn't want to live with out you she really misses you and yes I do talk to her you need to stop running from her she's hurting so please see her soon.

"Ok

What are you going to name this princess Kate ask me

Melody ray swan I said looking at her beautiful blue eyes I will love and keep her safe.

"That's a beautiful name just to let you know I'm going to spoil her Kate said holding melody. I'm going to go to the store to buy a few things for her call me if you need me to get anything.

"Ok but please don't overboard right now get the stuff that she needs for now.

"Ok see you in a few Kate said.

30 minutes past as I was watching melody I hear a knock at the door. I go open the door to see Bella and I man I never seen before.

"Elliot its really good to see you she said hugging me.

"Its good to see you too by the way who's this?

I'm carlisle he said shaking my hand sorry that we couldn't meet the first time I know much you were going threw.

I'm ok know it's good to meet you sir

Anyway only why I'm here is to tell you is I need you to come back to forks he said

Why?

Elliot James the Monster that's almost killed us the man that killed dad hes making a army and coming back kill every one and take Rosalie Bella said

I almost couldn't control my anger after hearing that I wanted to go find that monster a cook him alive I almost lost it when I her my baby girl crying.

Elliot who's that baby she said shock

Bella come meet your new nice i said smiling at her.

O my god Elliot she so beautiful what's her name she said holding her

Melody.

When did you get her and how

Today her mother just left her at my doorstep I decided to keep her I know it sounds crazy i feel a connection with her and I was hoping me and Rosalie could raise her together.

Your finally coming back to see her she really missed you Elliot and needs you now then ever and that she going to finally be a mom it's going to make her happy again carlisle said

Sorry it took me two long I was just hurting for a long time I know it's time to make it up for her.

As I said that Kate walks in with the baby stuff and the first thing she sees is Bella and in a flash they started hugging each other like life depends on it and when I knew that there where mates.

You don't know how long I'm been waiting i finally found you Kate said still holding Bella

Sorry to make you wait Bella said smiling

Im Kate

I'm Bella it good to meet you beautiful

I do glad that you found each other.

Elliot can you come with to the other room so we can discuss what's happening with James and his army let's let these guys get to know each other carlisle said

Ok

So what going to happen when is he going to attack.

Alice had a vision in the future that he's going to attack with his army when the snow starts sticking so we have 6 months to train to fight new borne jasper is expert on fighting them he's said

All I can think about is that I can finally get that basterd for killing my dad. He's not going to get Rosalie I will burn him alive.

We should probably head to forks and get started I really want melody meet her mom.

We all gathered are things head to the town I thought I will never go back to probably the first thing after I see Rosalie I should visit my dads grave and tell I'm sorry. When I see that monster he's going to wish that he's didn't fuck with me and my family.


	5. Ch5

Rpov

I just got off the phone with Kate he's finally coming back in five years he's finally coming back and I couldn't be happier. Emmett and Edward thinks I should be angry for leaving me years ago I don't care what Edward thinks but Emmett is my best friend he should understand what happened that Elliot needed to get away . He's only mad because I didn't choose to be with him when my mate left Edward got it in his head making him think that you get to choose your mate so now he won't leave me alone again taking shit about Elliot. Jasper take him a down a few times he's and esma are the only ones that understand and the only ones that understand what happen three years ago.

He tried to come see me but when he made it to forks he saw a guy tried to rape one of his child hood friends and he lost it . That's all Kate told me she didn't tell me more because it was something about his gift and he did not want anyone to know he was so scared to confront me that he went back to Alaska. I was depress that he didn't come back but I understand what's he's going though I'm glad he got them to help him I just wish it's me. Edward went out his way to make Elliot out like a monster saying he had no right to kill that man Emmett and Alice agreed with saying he should never come back to forks the wolves are all ready out to kill us because of me turning Elliot and Bella. Tarns out that Leah Clearwater Is in love with Elliot and after seeing him as a vampire she wants to rip my head off. So now most of my family are piss of at me and now We have to deal with James that fucking creep won't learn.

Lucky the wolves are are helping us but they want us out of forks after this war with James thay don't want us to come back and if we do thay will kill us. Edward was mad yelling at me telling me it was my fault that chose to tarn my mate i just got back in his face telling him off then I went back to my room and got the phone call from Kate and now I'm just waiting for my man to come home. Four hours later he's finally here I look out the window to see him he's looking more beautiful then last time I saw him. I ran out side to give him a kiss till I see a baby in his arms.

What's this ?I ask him

Can we go somewhere private to talk I need to lay here down so she can nap he's said

Ya we can talk in my bedroom I said still wondering where the baby come from I hope.

Sooner I close the door and he lay down the baby I kiss him deeply

I miss you so much I'm sorry I did this to you and what happened to you're dad it's all my fault I said to him crying.

It's ok rose I'm ok know I don't hold anything against you but I should apologize for being away from you for so long I know it's been hurting you for me to be gone he said

At least where together know.

Sooo what's with the baby I said

A woman left new born baby behind my door at the hotel so I decided to raise her would like to raise her with me.

YES ! I said kissing him

I slowly pick up my new daughter I'm so happy tiers are running down my face way here tiny hand raps around my finger her Hart beat is a soothing melody to my ears.

What's her name I ask

Melody ray swan

All I can do is pull him to me so we all be close as a family.

That's a beautiful name, my little melody thank you Elliot you made my life feel complete I love you.

I love you too.

And I love you my beautiful little girl.


	6. Ch6

Rpov

We spent most of the night talking and watching goofy rom coms and I got to hold my baby girl all night and watch her sleep. Most of my family are still gone they didn't want to be here when Elliot got here but I don't really care. esme stayed she always like Elliot and now she really happy that she has a grandchild now.

"So Elliot we need to talk about cars

Why?

Because we need get a car that safe for melody to be in don't play dumb you know what you have to do I said giggling.

I'm not getting rid of Juliet he said

Who the fuck is Juliet

My car?

BOY you need to get a bigger car for are baby girl I should slap you driving here in that car all the in the world you pick a Mini Cooper.

Ya there cool cars.

Can you please get a new one please

I want here to be safe.

He finally agreed and where going to look at cars today he's not happy about it he's doing it for are girl and the truth is I hate Mini Coopers with a passion but he doesn't need to know that.

I won't stand for this I hear Edward bitching down stairs.

It's not up to you BOY.

Well Tanya here we should probably see what's going on Elliot said

As walk down stairs the yelling gets louder.

Bella you are my mate where ment to be together.

No she is not Edward she is mine get over it before I put you on your ass Kate said.

Please like you think you can take me.

Stop it you're waking up melody with all this yelling I said .

Sorry ro...

Suddenly Tanya stop talking and walk to me and look at melody and started

purring.

Oh shit I think she just found her mate with my baby girl.

She so beautiful Tanya said crying

I let her hold her I'm really happy that she found her mate and I'm happy that melody is going to be with someone that really loves her when she grows up well I'm definitely going to be living in Alaska after this and I couldn't be happier.

Really rose your going to keep that thing she doesn't even look like you Edward said

Why because she's haf black I'm haf black too you got a problem with that if you do we can take this out side Elliot said

Enough Kate said Edward you need to keep your mouth shut before I let rip you're head off and Elliot let's go train so you can take this anger out .

Do we need to do that now Elliot said

Yes especially when there's a war happening you need to be in top game.

I'll get the stuff from the car he said

We all went outside to watch them put on there boxing gloves.

What are they doing I ask Tanya,

"They do this every day on Elliot first week Kate ask him if wanted to train me larnd ever fighting style form her now there evenly match but she can never beat him in boxing. There really close they think there actually brother and sister it's really nice they do everything together they go on trips play video games they fight for each other there bound is just as big as a mateing bond when one from another gets they know a to cheer the other person up I'm glad Elliot came in to are lives he makes are family complete I too think of him as brother he's always there when I need him and carmen and eleazar think of him as a son eleazar enjoys there talks and he helps Carmen around the house enjoys spending time with him.

I really hope you and melody can join us rose.

I would love to I said

I been watching them box for a hour now and all can think where out of their league.

Tanya how are they so good I know Kate's a good fighter but wow I ask

Like I said before they train everyday but I do have to confess something when Elliot found out about his power he couldn't control it so eleazar and Kate took him to volturi tanya said.

What are you insane I said angry

Relax nothing bad happened there actually good people rose but what I was saying they help train his power and to fight. Elliot a good fighter he's really powerful rose he's even beating felix.

Every one was shock Felix was the strongest vampire in the volturi and he doesn't even have a power.

Aero really wanted to have him in his coven but Elliot said no but Elliot told him that if he needed him he'll help him out so now Elliot and Kate will do

mission for him he even leads the team when he gos help him. Hell I even ask Elliot if wants to lead my coven he can have it but he tarn it down because he's said I was a better leader and I respect him for that tanya said.

Please there no way he can take me on I wipe the floor off him Emmett said

Then come here and prove it Kate said

Fine Edward would you like to join he's said

Hey that's not far...,

It's fine rose I can take them at the same time Elliot said

Its happened in a flash all I know his that both Emmett and Edward are the ground ever person in my family was shock I don't think even jasper can beat him and he's the best fighter in the family

Tanya can you watch melody for a hour please I said.

Sure have fun take long as you need she said

I grab Elliot and ran to my room

What's going on he ask me

I need you is that ok i said kissing his neck.

It is I'm just making sure you want this

I do baby I really want to be close to you right now..

I undress him and I was surprised how big he is I started to undress my self I lay him down on my bed I got in top of him and god he can barely fit in me.

God baby you're so big it's so good

I started to ride him like there's no tomorrow. It was so fucking good

This is the only dick I want for the rest of my life. God every time I cum it was bigger then the last.

Rose I'm going to cum baby he said

DO It baby.

I was laying on his chest thinking how glad I have him in my life that I'm happy that I finally have my mate.

Elliot I said

Yes

Don't forget we're still getting new car today


End file.
